Eternity
by Megnove
Summary: Per l'episodio 24, "Conferenza della Pace". Sulle note di Robbie Williams. I veri amici ti insegnano sempre qualcosa... anche quando non puoi portarli con te.


**Eternity**

_Close your eyes so you don't feel them,  
They don't need to see you cry  
I can't promise I will heal you,  
But if you want to I will try._

_I sing the summer serenade  
The past is done, we've been betrayed, it's true  
Someone said the truth will out,  
I believe without a doubt in you._

Ogni volta che ci siamo incontrati uno dei due era ferito. La prima volta io, nell'anima… la seconda, questa, nel corpo e nell'anima sei ferita tu.  
E abbiamo tentato di consolarci a vicenda, senza sapere come toccare la ferita senza allargarla oltre.  
Vorrei davvero riuscire a ricambiarti per l'aiuto che mi hai dato.  
Ma come posso, se tu non mi lasci avvicinare? Come posso, se temo di farti solo ancor più male?  
Le sole parole che posso dirti sono le stesse che tu dicesti a me quella volta.  
E mai come adesso, di fronte al tuo dolore, mi suonano vuote.  
Io tengo a te, davvero. Come a ben poche persone nella mia vita.  
Ma a che serve questo e a che servono tutte le cose straordinarie che so fare ora, se non posso guarirti?  
E se non posso restituirti la fiducia negli altri?  
Almeno posso fare ciò che farebbe qualunque buon amico. Starti vicino. Con tutto quello che ho. E sperare che basti.

_You were there for summer dreamin'  
And you gave me what I need  
And I hope you'll find your freedom  
For eternity_

Ricordo quando venni a casa vostra. Ero un rifiuto… un asociale. Uno sbandato che non avrebbe mai combinato niente di buono nella vita. O semplicemente solo un ragazzo intrappolato in una storia più grande di lui. Siccome non avevo famiglia, ed era già successo che fossi stato coinvolto in qualche rissa, il giudice non aveva voluto credere che si fosse trattato solo di un incidente. Non importava che tutte le volte fossero stati gli altri ad aggredirmi… perché ero diverso da loro.  
Del resto, anch'io mi sentivo così in colpa che non avevo neanche tentato seriamente di difendermi. E dove mi avevano mandato… erano stati ben poco teneri con me.  
Mi avevate dato un'altra possibilità. Avrei dovuto esserne grato. Lo ero. Ma ugualmente mi comportavo da scontroso, stavo sulle mie e non volevo parlare con nessuno. Con chi ce l'avevo? Con gli altri o con me stesso? Forse entrambe le cose… in ogni caso, pensavo che non avrei più riaperto il mio cuore. Voler bene a qualcuno faceva troppo male. Lo sapevo che stavo ingannando me stesso, che nessuno può vivere così e tantomeno io. Eppure, restavo concentrato… soltanto sulle mie ferite.  
Se non fosse stato per te, sarei potuto non tornare mai ad avere fiducia nel prossimo.  
Ti avvicinasti a me così timidamente, e senza avere la pretesa di capire quello che provavo. A volte ti limitavi a restarmi accanto in silenzio. Come aspettando che dicessi qualcosa. Io non parlavo quasi mai. Ma a te sembrava non importare.  
Altre volte mi raccontavi qualcosa… mi parlavi di te o di tuo padre. Dei tuoi studi e delle tue speranze per il futuro. Senza pretendere risposta. Credo che comunque sapessi quanto mi confortasse la tua sola compagnia.  
E il tuo modo di guardarmi… a volte ho pensato che nascondesse qualcosa di più della semplice amicizia. Ma probabilmente m'ingannavo. Cosa avresti mai potuto trovarci tu, una ragazza di buona famiglia, in un tipo come me? Dovevo già esserti grato perché mi offrivi qualcosa di sincero, e non la solita compassione ipocrita e piena di prediche che avevo incontrato in persone a cui non interessava per niente conoscermi davvero.  
Fosti tu allora a ricordarmi qualcosa che ho sempre tenuto presente e non ho mai dimenticato. Tutti soffriamo.  
Chi più, chi meno… chi ha la forza di affrontare ciò che gli succede, e chi non ce l'ha… e quelli che non ce l'hanno non sono certo colpevoli per questo. E meritano più degli altri di essere protetti.  
Allora credevo che parlassi così, in generale. Non pensavo che stessi parlando di te. Che ti sentissi in una gabbia dorata, troppo protetta e viziata, e volessi disperatamente uscirne… conoscere la vita.  
Anche a costo di provare dolore.

_Yesterday when you were walking  
You talked about your Mom and Dad,  
What they did had made you happy,  
What they didn't made you sad._

_We sat and watched the sun go down,  
Picked a star before we lost the moon  
Youth is wasted on the young,  
Before you know it's come and gone too soon._

Non eri il primo a passare per la nostra casa. Non fosti l'ultimo. Ma fosti quello che mi lasciò la più profonda impressione nel cuore.  
Mio padre era un po' preoccupato per me… diceva, scherzando, che le ragazze si fanno affascinare dai tipi pericolosi. Forse era anche un po' vero. Però… tu eri diverso. Potevi sembrarlo a prima vista, ma conoscendoti appena un po' si capiva che non eri affatto quel tipo di ragazzo. Ed era questo, credo, a incuriosirmi.  
In effetti le mie amiche sembravano molto intrigate quando raccontavo loro di te. Sembravano sicure che tu lo fossi davvero, un tipo pericoloso. Un poco di buono, senz'altro. Volevano sapere da dove venivi, che aspetto avevi, cos'avevi fatto. E sospiravano. Un po' mi mettevano in guardia sul tuo conto, un po' pareva che m'invidiassero. Erano certe che ti saresti approfittato della nostra ospitalità e della mia «ingenuità». Soprattutto erano certe che mi sarei innamorata di te, come se fosse scritto e dovuto. E che avrei sofferto per causa tua.  
Forse anch'io avevo inconsciamente un po' fantasticato su cose del genere. Ma in realtà… forse, conoscendoti, le avresti deluse. Se fossimo stati in un film… non mi saresti sembrato l'eroe bello e maledetto, ma piuttosto un principe in esilio che non sa di esserlo. L'eroe buono accusato a torto e caduto in basso che troverà la forza di risollevarsi.  
Di certo si sentiva che avevi la forza di risollevarti da qualsiasi cosa. In questo, per qualche motivo, avevo assoluta fiducia. Ti invidiavo, anche. Perché sapevo di non essere assolutamente forte come te.  
Non ti chiesi mai perché eri finito in quel posto. Avevo sentito dei vaghi accenni da mio padre, e non volli sapere di più. Non era questione di cosa avessi fatto, o di cosa pensavano che avessi fatto. _Sentivo_ quello che _eri_. Che non saresti mai stato capace di far del male a qualcuno volontariamente. Anche se, forse, tu non avevi la stessa fiducia in te stesso.  
Se mi piacevi… perché è vero, forse mi piacevi… era questo il vero motivo, non altro.  
Non avevo la pretesa di capirti. Guardavi sempre lontano. Come se cercassi qualcosa, o aspettassi qualcuno. Non avevo la pretesa di essere io quel qualcuno. Né di riuscire a sollevarti. Per questo ci sarebbe voluta una persona migliore, più brava di me. In te c'era tanta… vita. Avevi visto tanto del mondo, e non soltanto le cose belle. Io ero sempre stata tra quattro mura, tenuta lontano dai pericoli, dalle scelte difficili. Come potevo sapere cosa ti passava per la testa, o cosa dirti per farti star meglio?  
Quello che ti dissi poteva sembrare una frase fatta. La solita predica da parte di qualcuno che non sa cosa stai passando. Ma ero sincera, e parlavo col cuore. Sembrasti capirlo. Sì, alla fine quelli che stanno peggio di te… sono quelli che magari si trovano nelle tue stesse condizioni, ma non hanno abbastanza grinta… abbastanza amor proprio e fiducia in se stessi… da farcela. E io ne avevo visti tanti. Tanti che si erano dati per vinti e avevano gettato via la loro vita perché si erano convinti che tanto tutto era già perduto. Tu non eri così. Lo sapevo. Tu ce l'avresti fatta. Avevo fiducia in te.  
Dovevi soltanto imparare a nutrire la stessa fiducia.  
Sarò immodesta, ma credo… di essere riuscita ad insegnartelo, almeno un po'.

_You were there for summer dreaming  
And you gave me what I need  
And I hope you'll find your freedom  
For eternity_

E adesso che il dolore è qui… a chi puoi dare la colpa? Su chi sfogarlo?  
Non mi parli ma indovino le tue parole non dette. Tuo padre che non ti è stato accanto come avrebbe dovuto. Gli uomini che sono capaci soltanto di farti soffrire. La vita che è ingiusta. Questa gabbia, tutto intorno a te… che non ti ha mai permesso di essere come avresti voluto… e da cui ora non puoi uscire neanche con le tue gambe…  
Cosa potrei risponderti? Che a me è capitato ben di peggio? Che almeno tu sai ancora cosa sei, mentre io non più? Probabilmente se ti raccontassi tutto non capiresti… o diresti che non capisco io. O addirittura che preferiresti essere come me piuttosto che questo. Magari anche non pensandolo, non comprendendolo davvero.  
Non posso paragonare un dolore a un altro dolore. Nessuna sofferenza è uguale a un'altra.  
Ma posso dirti quello che mi dicesti tu allora. Quello che mi facesti capire. Ognuno di noi ha la forza per reagire alle avversità che gli si presentano. E deve farlo da solo. Nessuno può farlo al suo posto.  
Puoi lamentarti di chi non ti ha mostrato com'è davvero il mondo… di chi non ti ha aiutato o non ti aiuta ora, perché non ne ha la capacità anche se lo vorrebbe… puoi voler punire tutto l'universo. Ma non ti aiuterebbe. Non ti darebbe soddisfazione. E di certo non cambierebbe le cose.  
Chi ci ha traditi? Il mondo per essere com'è? Le persone per non essere perfette come non lo siamo noi? Di chi è la colpa se soffriamo? Dev'essere colpa di qualcuno?  
La verità è che farcela sta solamente a te. Quella fiducia in te stessa che mi dicevi così importante, che mi aiutasti a trovare quando ne avevo bisogno… ora tocca a te trovarla.

_I sing the summer serenade  
The past is done, we've been betrayed, its true  
Youth is wasted on the young,  
Before you know it's come and gone, too soon._

Potevo sembrarti arrabbiata con tutti. Anche con te. Poteva sembrare che non volessi ascoltarti, che dessi anche a te in qualche modo la colpa di quel che mi è successo. Forse lo credevo anch'io.  
Ma la verità è che ero soltanto arrabbiata con me stessa.  
Sapevo benissimo che dipendeva da me guarire ma non volevo sforzarmi. Era molto più comodo restare distesa a lamentarmi. Pensavo che mi fosse dovuto. Di averne il diritto.  
Come se chiunque ne avesse il diritto.  
Mi hai fatto vergognare di me stessa. Del mio egoismo. Della mia debolezza.  
Sentirmi ripetere da te le mie stesse parole… le ricordavi, allora. Hanno significato qualcosa per te, allora. Ci hai creduto… ancora ci credi.  
E anch'io le ricordavo e ci credevo. Solo che non volevo ammetterlo. A volte abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che ci ricordi chi siamo. Come posso giustificarmi verso di te, se adesso non metto in pratica le mie stesse prediche? Se non cerco di risollevarmi dopo averti convinto a risollevarti?  
Alla fine, se ero prigioniera… se sono prigioniera… la colpa non è di nessuno. E anche se lo fosse, non farebbe alcuna differenza. Non sarebbe certo recriminando o vendicandomi che guarirei. Per guarire, devo sforzarmi di guarire. Per essere libera devo desiderarlo.  
E lo desidero, ora lo desidero. Mi impegnerò con tutte le mie forze. Combatterò. Uscirò da questa gabbia e troverò la mia strada. Come hai fatto tu.  
Altrimenti non potrei più guardarti negli occhi.  
E tu? Qual è la tua libertà? Cosa impedisce a te di trovarla?  
Sentivo che c'era qualcosa di cui non riuscivi a parlarmi, una specie di pudore o di vergogna nelle tue parole. Ti vedevo così diverso da come ti avevo conosciuto, almeno esteriormente… elegante, discreto, forse più sicuro di te… ma quel calore nei tuoi occhi era sempre lo stesso. In un angolino della mia mente non occupato del tutto dell'autocommiserazione, ero contenta che fossi riuscito a rimetterti a posto… come sapevo che avresti fatto. Da un'altra parte, ti invidiavo. Di cosa mai potevi soffrire, adesso?  
Poi l'ho scoperto da sola. Cosa non volevi che sapessi di te. Cosa non volevi che vedessi.  
Siamo stati entrambi degli stupidi.  
Io a pensare di non poter più camminare con le mie gambe, quando si trattava solo di averne la forza di volontà… e tu a pensare che faccia molta differenza di cosa è fatto il tuo corpo. Quando ciò che mi è sempre piaciuto di te più di tutto era il tuo cuore.  
E quello, lo so, non è cambiato. Altrimenti non avresti potuto darmi tanta forza con le tue parole.  
Io ho imparato a fidarmi di me stessa, grazie a te. Ora sei tu che devi imparare qualcosa, di nuovo. Devi imparare a credere negli altri. A credere che esiste qualcuno capace di amarti nonostante tutto.  
Questo, forse, non sono io che posso insegnartelo. Lo vorrei. Per ricambiarti. Ma non ho mai avuto abbastanza forza per capirti fino in fondo, per stare al tuo fianco. Posso essere tua amica, nient'altro. Mi hai fatto sognare per un breve momento, ma non posso venire con te.  
Che ne è di coloro che ci lasciano indietro? Che ne è dei sogni che svaniscono? È possibile che anche quelli servano a qualcosa…  
Ma tu hai dei compagni. Hai degli amici che ti sorreggeranno. Saranno loro a ricordarti di cosa devi essere fiero, e di cosa non devi vergognarti. E questo mi rende felice.  
Un giorno, spero che tu trovi qualcuno capace di darti anche tutto l'amore che meriti.  
Ed io darò più amore e considerazione a me stessa. Perché anch'io so di meritarmelo.  
Ed è merito tuo.

_You were there for summer dreamin'  
And you are a friend indeed,  
And I hope you'll find your freedom  
For eternity_

Le nostre strade si erano incontrate per un momento allora, come si sono incontrate per un momento adesso. Non avrei potuto portarti via con me prima, e non posso ora. Abbiamo esperienze troppo diverse, vite troppo diverse. Troppo poco in comune. Probabilmente non ci vedremo nemmeno più.  
Che ne è di coloro che non possiamo portare con noi? Che ne è degli amici che ci erano vicini, e che poi si allontanano?  
Dicono che nella vita è normale che ci siano addii e incontri. Questo non lo rende meno triste.  
Ma spero che ora tu trovi la forza per stare bene da sola.  
Spero che tu abbia raggiunto la tua libertà.  
Io non so se la troverò mai. Forse la mia prigione non è soltanto il corpo che mi hanno dato. Forse la mia prigione è dentro di me. Però ci proverò. Forse… se ne avrò il coraggio sarà anche merito tuo, che mi hai accettato per quello che sono. Quando io vigliaccamente avevo pensato che saresti inorridita e mi avresti chiamato mostro. Non saresti stata la prima né l'unica, del resto. Ma non l'hai fatto.  
Sei stata una vera amica. Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per questo.  
Entrambi andremo avanti facendo del nostro meglio. Entrambi cammineremo con le nostre gambe d'ora in poi. E cercheremo di crescere e diventare persone migliori. Per non vergognarci davanti a chi ci ha sorretto, o davanti a noi stessi.  
E per poterci salutare con un sorriso se dovessimo ritrovarci ancora un giorno. E dirci l'un l'altra che non abbiamo nulla da rimproverarci. Perché abbiamo lottato con tutte le nostre forze. E ci siamo guadagnati qualcosa. Che sia la libertà, la forza. O altro.  
Hai tanto da dare. Troverai certamente qualcuno che ne avrà bisogno. A cui potrai donare anche più che a me, e che te ne sarà grato e ti ricambierà allo stesso modo.  
So che sarai felice. Ne sono certo. Perciò non te lo auguro.  
Addio. E grazie di tutto.

_You were there for summer dreamin'  
And you are a friend indeed,  
And I know you'll find your freedom  
Eventually  
For eternity_  
–Robbie Williams


End file.
